


The first Meetings

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Killer (mentioned) - Freeform, Red (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: In the Inbetween of resets, Sans has met some of his other versions. His thoughts about them....yours to find out.
Series: My AU: The Access [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The first Meetings

I once met some other versions of myself. They were..interesting. 

One was a Sans with a redish Golden outfit. At first w ehad a debate on why we both were „Sans“, but later decided to call me Classic and him Red. Fit him. He also seemed kinda edgy to me. Heh..Edgy would have fit him too. But don´t tell him that. One weird thing about him though….is that he likes mustard…. Juck. That´s so spicy. But everyone has their own tastes I guess. That time I met him, he was with his Paps, arguing about how a puzzle should be made. Gosh…that Paps sure is bossy. But one can see, that he still cares for his brother. In his way.

A other version that I met was kinda creepy. He had some similar black ligued coming from his eyes as Chara. In the name of Asgore. The Kid thinks that I can´t see her at all. They are bonely wrong. But coming back to that Chara like Sans. Firstly he named himself Killer. I can guess why...One interesting thing about him…. His Soul looks really weird. It seems more like a target mark than a normal soul. In general though…that guy was kinda chill. At first he wanted to kill me, but after some bottles of Ketchup..he came over it. He talked a lot about „The Bad Sanses“. Seems like their leader, „Nightmare“ has some serious brother issues…and some with bullying. Feel sorry for him. No one should have been treated like he had been.

Next I met was a black glitchy Sans. He said that his name was Error. At first he called me a damn anomaly, tying me up in some blue strings, which came from his eyes. But once he checked my stats, he let go of me. Didn´t get why he had me up in strings at first. I had a nice Chat with him. Looks like, after to many genocide runs, I may turn into him….sweet. After a while I asked him if he wanted to be friends with me. The talk made me realize, he may need some. Error looked taken aback. But then said: „Sure….have nothing better to do any way..“ I chuckeled at that.

If I think about it. Then I may have made more friends then just Error. Killer seemed also interested in meeting me….or he just wanted to have a match..I am to lazy for something like that. And Red, once meeting me, looked more relaxed then he did before. Hmm….If I meet some more versions…would they also have the same reaction?

Let´s wait and see.


End file.
